


Syrin

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Mpreg, Humans know about werewolves, M/M, No Hale Fire, Science Fiction, Set in 4012, Slavery, Syrin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Sci-fi future AU.</p><p>It’s Earth Year 4012 and a lot has changed from the world we know.  For one, werewolves walk in the open.  For two, humans and werewolves travel the stars and trade with other planets and species.  Earth isn’t just for humans and werewolves anymore.</p><p>But slavery exists across the universe and the Crion galaxy was recently destroyed when it’s sun went supernova.  Now the billions of misplaced need to find new homes.  Some selling themselves into slavery so that their family’s can have the money to start new lives on colony planets, and others being stolen in the night and sold for profit by pirates.</p><p>The Hale family of the Wolf Clans of Earth despise this slavery, and have purchased slaves to free them for generations, so when 4 Syrins and a young Furian are put up for sale, Laura and Peter buy them…but what waits for the orphans Stiles, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd on Earth?</p><p>Sterek, Scisaac, Dackson, Borica (Boyd/Erica)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Market

Two thousand years ago the world had discovered the existence of werewolves.  It had happened when a family of werewolves had become tired of being hunted and their loved ones killed off by hunters.  They had never harmed anyone; and they were paying for simply being a different species.  The Hales had sued the Argent clan and won.  They had chosen just the right time for it as well.  The supernatural was ‘all the rage’ back then.  The most popular television shows and movies had main characters…heroes even…who were vampires or werewolves.

So the world learned of the werewolves, and they were accepted. 

One thousand years ago the existence of aliens was confirmed when a ship crash landed right in the middle of New York City.  The human and werewolf races helped the aliens who were injured and in return for their assistance; the aliens brought Earth into the intergalactic fold.  They helped find new sources of power that would help in stopping the pollution of Earth’s air and the destruction of its ozone and ecosystems.

They helped build ships that could go to the stars…

Five hundred years ago, the human and werewolf races began participating in the intergalactic slave trade.

There had been an entire solar system filled with planets that could sustain intelligent life.  The sun had gone supernova.  Billions were killed, but billions more escaped on ships; but were left homeless.

Without a home; many sold themselves on the slave market so that their loved ones might have enough money to establish a home on one of the colony worlds…and still others were left orphaned and kidnapped before being sold against their will…that is where our story begins.

***  
  
Tears slid down Stiles cheeks as he was stripped of his clothing and left in nothing but shackles with the other orphans that had been stolen from one of the orphan colonies on The Harvesters Moon.  Granted, their people should have known that with a name like that; that the moon would be a prime location for pirates.

Now Stiles and three others from his planet and another boy from one of the planets closer to the sun in their galaxy had been captured.  Stiles stood between Isaac and Erica, and just behind Jackson.  Boyd stood before all of them as he tried to protect them.  Those from Boyd’s planet had once been warriors and when the wars in their galaxy with the planets closest to the sun had ended…they had become guards to those of Stiles’ planet.

Boyd’s attempt to protect the others had only gotten him zapped by a Taser for his troubles.

They were forced under a powerful spray of water that washed away the dirt that had collected on their skin.  Robes were placed over their bodies and hoods were put over their heads before they were carted away on a small transport car to the market place in the space station.

***  
  
Laura and Peter Hale commanded respect as they made their way through the ‘black market’ of the space station.  The Hale family did this often.  They would buy slaves and work to give them a better life.  They had heard of the Crion Galaxy’s sun going supernova and the massive loss of life.  They also knew that the planet farthest from the sun held a species known as Syrins.  They were known for their beauty and their song.  When they were happy; their sin would glow with an inner light and they were some of the most peaceful people you could find.  The planet just one spot closer to the sun held the Furian race.  The Furies were once fierce warriors that would keep the other planets in the system from trying to conquer the planet of the Syrins.  When the wars ended and species from other Galaxy’s came to Crion, the Furies began protection the Syrins as bodyguards.

They were in the market for Syrins and they had heard whispers that a group was here on the station to be sold at the market.

***  
  
Their hoods were removed and so were their robes.  A sharp chill ran across Stiles’ body; causing his nipples to harden to buds.  He wrapped his hands around himself as best as he could but his hands were bound before him.

“Here we have four Syrins and a Furian.  The male Syrins have been tested and they are male bearers.  They can create viable crossbreeds with any humanoid species.  The dark skinned male once trained at an academy for warriors and would be a wonderful bodyguard.  Let’s start with this one shall we?”

Stiles was suddenly thrust forward to stand naked before the crowd of various alien species that were currently on the station.

“Shall we start the bidding at twenty five thousand credits?  After all, this one is wonderful breeding stock.”

Stiles’ eyes were wide as his price quickly skyrocketed to five hundred thousand credits.  Jackson would be jealous if he didn’t fetch that much, and with the cocky attitude that the other teen had; he doubted that he would get anywhere near that much.

“Ten million for the lot.”

The auctioneer looked stunned at Peter and Laura Hale slipped to the front of the crowd.

“And how exactly do we know that you can afford such a price?”

“We’re the Hales of the Wolf Clans of Earth.”

“Sold to the Hales!”  Everyone knew that the Hales of Earth were good for the credits…and everyone knew that you didn’t deny their requests unless you wanted to be ripped to shreds.

Stiles wasn’t so sure this was a good thing.  He had heard of the Wolf Clans of Earth and how they transformed on the nights when their moon was full; and how the alphas of their species could turn humans into members of the Wolf Clans as well.

He was dead.  He was so very dead.


	2. Dream

They were given back the robes that they had worn before being put on display to potential buyers.  With the swipe of a card, the credits were transferred from the wolves to the pirates.  Stiles was shaking and he doubted that the shakes would stop anytime soon.  He, Isaac, and Jackson were meant to be sold as breeders due to their species’ unique abilities to successfully breed with any other humanoid species.  Would he be raped by the male who had purchased them and forced to carry his pups?  That was what werewolves had right?  Pups?  Not that it mattered.  He didn’t want to be bred.  He was only seventeen Earth years old.  They all were…well…at least he, Jackson, Isaac and Erica.  He wasn’t sure about Boyd.

They were led through the halls of the station by the she-wolf and followed by her male companion.  They couldn’t run.  If they tried; then they might be ripped to shreds.  Stiles kept his head down while Jackson snarled and snapped at everyone and everything; only to be silenced by Boyd who told him to keep his head down if he wanted to survive this.

Jackson obeyed, but only because his rich family had employed Furies.  Jackson knew that what they suggested was often the best thing to lead to not only survival; but also victory.

It wasn’t long before they were lead to the docks and loaded onto a small vessel…then things became interesting.

“Ship.  Scan them please.  We need to know their sizes.”

A green light encompassed each of them before readings appeared on a screen in front of the woman.  She gave a small clicking sound of her mouth before slipping deeper into the ship.  The male made his way closer to them and held out the electronic key to their shackles.

“Hello.  My name is Peter.  My niece Laura just went to get you some proper clothes.  I assure you; you will be unharmed but it’s a one month trip back to Earth so you will be in stasis.  You are not our slaves.  You will be officially freed once we reach earth.”

Each set of shackles was zapped by the electric key and Boyd once more took his spot in front of the group.

“Yes, do protect them.  But don’t forget about your own safety.  All will be explained when you’re removed from stasis; but we must get into open space before we can explain everything.  There are hunters on this station and out here in space; hunters can hide from the law.”

Laura returned with several sets of clothes.  They were simple; looking more like scrubs that the doctors and nurses of Earth would use; but they were soft and they would cover them better than the robes.  Laura then led Erica away from the boys to an area of the ship that had a small curtain that could hide her from their view as she changed.  Once they were all in their scrubs; they were herded into stasis pods.

Stiles hated stasis.  He had been put into stasis when the ship had left his planet.  They had forced him into stasis to keep him from having a panic attack while his father was forced to be left behind…Stiles had taken the last place on the ship…there was no more room…it was his fault that his father had died.

He began panicking as the glass of the pod closed in over him.  He was growing cold and he wanted to reach out and pound on the glass; but the sedative was being pumped into the air in the pod…and his eyes fell closed against his will.

***

_The waves lapped against the shore of the beach.  Stiles moved along the sand, looking for small holes that would reveal his prey.  There were many others like him on the beach for the harvesting.  Each carried a net bag tied to their waist and a two foot long, three and a half inch wide tube and a long metal rod.  Harvesting the shellfish was tiring work that could only be done when the tide was out and the fish beds were revealed.  This stretch of sand was always wet and great for the shellfish to hide in.  It was tiring work and the shellfish were a delicacy, which meant that it paid well if you could get a license; and with his father being in law enforcement; he was able to get one._

_This was how he helped pay for their living costs; and at seven credits a pound…and with the shellfish often being a pound each; it was a good living; especially when you were Stiles who had a knack for finding the shellfish easily._

_He tapped the ground around him with the metal rod that he kept tied to a rope around his waist and three holes were revealed.  He placed the tube with its welded top and handle over the hole and worked it down all the way before pulling it out and shaking slightly for the sand to come tumbling out.  There in the middle of the sand was his prize; a ruby clam.  The blood red shell glistened in the sunlight as he scooped it up and slipped it into the net.  The next two holes revealed the same creature hiding inside.  His net was getting heavy and soon it would be full.  His skin began to glow with delight.  He and his father had been living off of rice and noodles all week because a series of storms had made harvesting impossible.  They would finally be able to get some real food this week.  Maybe they could even get some Earth food.  He loved pizza!_

_“Stiles!  Are you almost done?”  Erica ran along the beach, her bare feet leaving impressions in the sand and the shock of her movements causing several clam holes to be revealed._

_“Just about.”  He patted the large net nearly filled to bursting at his side._

_“Good.  I hear that Jackson is in the mood for some ruby clams.”_

_“Maybe I should up the price to ten credits a pound them.”_

_Erica laughed softly before waving to Isaac a short distance away.  He had his own bag filled with clams; though his were of a smaller size.  Stiles tapped the ground a few more times before finding a particularly large clam hole.  He slipped his tube down and pulled up the sand, eyes growing wide at what he had discovered._

_“Is that?  Oh my goddess, it totally is!  Isaac!  Come see what Stiles found!”_

_Stiles reached down slowly and picked up the large blue clam.  This was an amethyst clam.  They were rare and related to the ruby clams; but while ruby clams were for eating and had no treasures within…each amethyst clam held a precious rare pearl.  Even a small pearl could set him and his father up for a year as the queen of the region was known to love wearing the pearls and would pray nearly any price for one._

_Isaac patted Stiles on the back.  “Congrats, man.  Maybe now you can finally get that Craft so you don’t have to take public transit to school.”_

_***  
  
Jackson had just purchased fifteen pounds of ruby clams for him and his family.  He had set them in a cooler in his craft before coming back to see the outcasts surrounding Stiles’ selling table._

_“Well?  Are you going to open it?”_

_Stiles looked up at Jackson before looking down at the blue shell before him.  The clam’s foot was reaching out as it tried to move off of the table and find its way back into the sand.  Isaac had heated up a small charcoal grill to cook the clam so that the meat wouldn’t go to waste, but the pearl would have to be removed first._

_“Okay…here goes nothing.”_

_Stiles took his knife and slowly worked it between the two sides of the clam’s shell.  He gave a sharp twist that forced the clam to open up.  He frowned when he saw nothing sitting on the flesh of the clam._

_“Oh well…I guess I got a dud.  Still, these things are supposed to be really sweet.”  Stiles worked the knife under the bottom of the clam to slip the creature out, only to gasp in awe at the marble sized blue and purple iridescent pearl that had been hidden beneath._

_“Oh wow.”  Jackson looked at the pearl closer.  “You know what the legends say right?”_

_Stiles nodded slowly as he pulled the pearl from the shell.  A blue pearl was the rarest of the pearls to be found in an amethyst clam.  One was found very other century and they were said to bring the one that found them great luck and fortune.  Maybe Stiles wouldn’t be selling the pearl after all._

_***  
  
The sun was going supernova.  Stiles clutched the pearl in its little cage around his neck as he looked at his father.  _

_“What about you?!”_

_“This is the last spot Stiles.  All the other ships are full.  Go Stiles…Go.”_

_Jackson and Isaac grabbed ahold of Stiles and yanked him onto the ship.  An hour later he was so distraught that the onboard medics had to force him into a stasis pod to ease his panic attack…he hated stasis pods…_

_***  
  
Erica and Isaac were his only friends.  He had met Isaac when he was five.  _

_There had been a major shift in the ruling class of Atha, their home planet.  The last member of the former royal family had died and left no heirs to take his place.  The nobles all fought for the throne and without a ruling family; Atha was left without protection._

_The Tashi came in the night.  Their ships destroyed so many civilian homes, military bases, and hospitals…Isaac’s mother had been a nurse and had been in one of those hospitals when it was destroyed.  His brother had been much older than him and had been part of the Atha military.  He was executed when his base was taken.  The Furies came in the dawn and drove out the Tashi.  Isaac and his father were the last of their family now and Stiles’ father was a law officer who gave them the news of their loved ones loss.  Stiles had held Isaac as he cried._

_They had met Erica when they were ten Earth years old.  She was a fierce girl who was out casted because her mother was a Furian who had fallen for a Syrin’s song.  Erica’s father had also died in the invasion and Erica had spent several years on Furia before her mother returned her to Atha where should could learn her song._

_They also met Jackson that year.  Jackson was a spoiled brat.  He was the adopted son of Nobles.  His birth parents had been commoners who had died in a Craft accident when he was just a month old.  The Whittemore family was next to royalty; his foster mother was the new Queen’s lady in waiting._

_He constantly made fun of the three outcasts.  He made fun of Erica for her hybrid parentage and told her that her song would probably sound like toads being tortured.  He often made fun of the way Isaac dressed because his father had a job as a grave digger and couldn’t make much money.  He made fun of Stiles because the boy talked too much._

_Then Stiles’ mother had died, and it became a love/hate relationship with Jackson.  Jackson could finally relate to Stiles as his own birth parents had been taken away.  It was different with Erica and Isaac.  Their loved ones had been taken in invasion while Stiles’ mother had grown ill and faded away…her light blinking out._

_Still, Jackson was an ass and that would never change…but now…now they were all slaves…they were all slaves…_

_***  
  
The jungle was a beautiful and deadly place.  Furia was filled with jungles.  These academies were often in jungles.  Young warriors would train to protect Furia and Atha in the jungle.  The heat and rugged terrain would build their stamina and the vast flora and fauna would teach them that even the most beautiful of things could be deadly._

_Food for the Furies was scares in the jungle._

_Life was hard in the jungle._

_Boyd had been top of his class…so why hadn’t he been able to protect Erica, Isaac, Jackson, and Stiles from the pirates._

_Erica…sweet, beautiful Erica._

_He had known her long ago.  He had met her just after her father had died and her mother had brought her to Furia.  They had been friends and Boyd had vowed that he would one day take her as his mate and that their children would be strong warriors…but he had failed her.  He had failed his queen._

_Each academy had its own starship with enough room for each student and faculty member.  Boyd’s academy had been the last one evacuated from their planet.  Boyd had been forced to leave a mother wild dog and her newborn pups as he was herded onto the ship…he watched from space as his planet turned to a ball of fire, only the ship’s shields protected it from the inferno of the supernova._

_***  
  
_ Laura groaned and popped her back muscles as she sat down beside Peter who was plotting their curse back to Earth.  She gave a yawn so big that it caused her jaw to pop.

 _“_ You should get some sleep Laura.”

“I can’t.  My wolf is restless.”

Peter laughed softly as he continued plotting their course on the ship’s computers.  These trips off world always made her restless.  She missed their moon.  His wolf missed it too.

“Then dream of our moon, and of the pack, and of the hunt.”  He kissed her forehead and sent her off to bed.

***  
 _The fire engulfed their house as Laura and Derek looked on in sorrow.  Their home was burning but at least their family was safe.  The majority of the family had gone to a vast meeting of the Wolf Clans at the very last minute.  Laura, Derek, and their Uncle Peter were the only ones left behind so that they could take care of the land and help a shipment of slaves that would arrive in a few days._

_Now the slaves would arrive and there would be no place for them to sleep.  There was no place for any of them._

_“You’re still alive…and your family wasn’t in there.  All this is wasted!”_

_Kate had come out of the darkness to stand before the fires.  Kate Argent.  Derek had loved her and the family had approved of the coupling in the hopes that there would be more peace between the wolves and the hunters.  Instead Kate had betrayed them.  Peter appeared behind Kate.  She was dead before she hit the ground._

_***  
  
The moon was full and glowing in the sky.  Laura let her form shift to that of her wolf side as she ran through the forest of Beacon Hills alongside her little brother.  When she was alpha; he would become her second in command and they would run like this all the time.  They would run and hunt and play under the watchful eye of the mother moon._

_Their family was back and the house was being rebuilt.  It would be much bigger and much better than it had been before.  The Argents would stay far away from Beacon Hills if they knew what was good for them._

_Laura let out a howl to find out where her family was.  Derek let out a howl beside her and in the distance a chorus of howls split the night.  They were family; and they would stay strong._   
  



	3. Earth

Two black SUVs pulled into the Beacon Space Port at 8 AM on Saturday morning.  Out of the first stepped Derek Hale dressed in a pair of combat boots, warn blue jeans, and a black t-shirt.  He rested his hip against the shiny black surface of the car’s front end and looked up at the sky with blue green eyes covered in dark sunglasses.  Out of the second car stepped Scott McCall from the driver side and his mother Melissa Hale from the passenger side.  Scott was dressed in a similar fashion to Derek; though his shirt was a soft grey instead of the harsh black that Derek preferred.  His mother was dressed in a pair fashionable boots and skinny jeans.  Her shirt had a beautiful floral pattern and flowed loosely around her frame.  If you looked closely, you could just see the beginnings of a small bump forming in her stomach as her second child grew inside of her.  She looked up at the sky with unprotected eyes, awaiting her husband’s ship as she nervously wrung her hands.

“What do you think he’ll say?  Will he be happy?  Will he be mad?  I mean, it will pin him down to Earth more often…what with the baby coming.”

She and Peter hadn’t known that she was pregnant when he had left two months ago to purchase some Syrins.  Sure, the rest of the Hale family was happy…especially Derek though he wouldn’t show it…but it was Peter’s opinion that really mattered.

Derek pushed off of the car and reached out to take both of Melissa’s hands in his own.

“He’ll be ecstatic, Melissa.  You’re his mate and I know that he’s wanted pups with you.”

“I’m standing right here.”

Derek laughed softly.  “Well he loves you too Scott and sees you as his own; but he didn’t know you for the first ten years of your life.  He wasn’t there to watch you grow.  He’s always wanted to hold a baby in his arms and know that it was his child; even if it wasn’t in blood.  Before your mother came along he was looking into adopting as a single parent.”

Melissa took in several deep breaths; bringing the boys attention back to her.

“Okay.  You’re right.  It’s stupid to worry about what he’ll think.  I just hope he doesn’t feel like he’s suffocating being stuck here on Earth to help me raise the child.”

Scott smiled and hugged his mother from behind.  “Sure, he loves being a pilot mom; but when the baby is in his arms, the stars won’t seem so amazing.  He still needs to teach me to fly though.”

“Not until you’re eighteen.”

“Mom…”  Scott groaned and rested his head on her shoulder as she and Derek laughed at his pain.

They were both silenced when the rumble of the ship’s engines broke through the atmosphere and caught their attention.  Three sets of eyes lifted to the sky as they watched the Hale ship descend from the heavens.

***  
  
The others were already out of their pods when he was revived.  Stiles felt as if he had slept for a hundred years and didn’t know if he would ever get to sleep again.  He was nervous…no…he was downright terrified.  He had lost his father and his home and now he was a slave and only the gods knew what his new owners would do to him.  He moved to sit with the others in the chairs meant for takeoff and landing.  They were able to swivel around completely, so they all faced the woman who had purchased them.

“Well then, welcome to Earth Space.  In an hour we will land on Earth and before we do; I would like to explain a few things about how this works.”

“You order, we obey.”  Stiles had muttered it so quiet that he had thought no one would hear.  He forgot that he was talking to one of the Wolf kind.

“Actually, no.  My family has been purchasing slaves for centuries to free them.”

Stiles looked up with hope filled eyes.

“You are all about the age of my cousin, Scott; so you’ll be going to High School with him during the weeks.  Now, like any planet; living on Earth requires money.  The Hale family provides housing, food, and clothing to the slaves it frees.  Those that are of an age to work will work for our various companies and will get paid the same wages that any Earth native would get paid.  Eventually the money can be used to purchase homes of their own either on Earth or on other planets.  You won’t have to work; but as you’re teenagers you may choose to do odd jobs here and there to earn some credits to buy some luxury items like electronics and to go to the movies…but you are teenagers and your first priority will be getting an education.  Next week you’ll be taking placement tests for your math, science, and language classes.  You’ll be in special history classes to learn to history of Earth.  You’ll also have flight classes.”

Isaac nearly jumped at the mention of flight classes.  “Wait, you’ll let us fly a ship?”

Peter laughed from where he was sitting at the ship’s controls.

“No.  You cannot learn to pilot a space craft until you are eighteen Earth years old.  It’s the law of the planet…though you can start learning how to drive a hover craft at sixteen.  Earth is different than Atha.  Earth is a free planet, which means that you can use your wings; flight isn’t something only royals can do here.  Any species with wings is free to fly with them.”

Isaac, Jackson, and Stiles looked at one another.  After the Tashi invasion; the new rulers of the planet had put a ban on anyone outside of the ruling family using their wings for flight.  In fact; those not of the royal family had to keep their wings beneath their skin while in public.  The royals had been assholes who wanted to skies all to themselves.  Bastards.

Erica suddenly crossed her arms in disappointment.  Sure, she had the voice and glow of the Syrin race…but her wings were too small for flight due to the fact that she was not a full blooded Syrin.  Boyd reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay.  You were always terrified of heights anyway.  You never would jump off Yanders Waterfall”

Erica punched Boyd in the arm.  Hard.

Laura gave a musical laugh.  “Oh I like you.  What is your name?”

“I’m Erica.  And…I’m half Furie.”

“There is nothing wrong with being two things, Erica.  I am two things.  All of Wolf kind are two things.”

Eric smiled happily before Laura turned to the others.

“And what are your names?”

“I’m Boyd.”

“Hello Boyd.  And you three?”

Stiles and Isaac stayed silent.  Eventually it annoyed Jackson so he sighed before pointing to the others.

“The one with the curly hair is Isaac and the other one is Stiles.  I’m Jackson.”

“Well hello to all of you.”

“Laura, I’ll need you up here in a moment.”

Laura sighed softly and stood before looking back.  “Please put your seat belts on.  Reentry can be a bit bumpy.”

***  
  
Derek, Scott, and Melissa made their way towards the ship and waited for its passengers to disembark.  Peter was the first one off. 

Peter went right for Melissa and wrapped her up into his arms.  Two months was such a long time to be away from his mate.  He kissed her ruby lips before pulling away in shock.  Melissa’s scent had changed and as he concentrated he heard the tell-tale whooshing sound that told him that there was a second heart inside of her…a child growing.

“Melissa?  Is it true?  Are you with child?”

Melissa’s face lit up and she nodded.  Peter lifted her up and swung her around as he gave a whoop of joy.  His mate was carrying his child.  He was going to have a little cub running around.  He held her close before letting her go when Laura cleared her throat in annoyance.  She wanted her turn to hug Melissa.  Laura gave Melissa a squeeze before grinning as she looked at her stomach.

“I can’t believe there is going to be another cub in the family.  This is fantastic.  Oh, I’m so happy for you and Peter.  I can’t wait to hold my cousin.”

Melissa laughed softly as she hugged Laura again.

“Stiles…stop clinging to me.  You’re going to make me trip.”

The group of Earthlings turned to see a boy with pale skin and short buzz cut hair clinging to a boy with dirty blonde curls.  The boy being clung too kept shaking his arm and trying to dislodge the other boy.

Jackson reached out and yanked back on Stiles shoulder to dislodge him.  Jackson understood what was wrong with Stiles.  Jackson had no attachments on his planet.  He had distanced himself from his adoptive parents and as he got older he began to despise some of their views as nobles.  Isaac had lost his mother and brother when he was five, and his father had been abusive so when the man had been left behind on Atha; there was no real love left there.  Erica was part Furie, so she was naturally better with coping with loss and the same could be said for Boyd.  Stiles had been forced to leave his father behind to die a painful death as the flames of the supernova burned their planet.

Jackson really hoped that the man had killed himself before the fires of the nova hit the planet…John Stilinski had been a good man; and he didn’t deserve the pain that would come with that kind of death.  Jackson kept his hand on Stiles shoulder, hoping to ground the other teen.

Isaac let out a sigh of relief once Stiles was dislodged and turned to look at the people in front of him.

His eyes instantly locked onto a boy who appeared to be their age.  He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes that briefly flashed golden.  Isaac tilted his head to the side as he noticed the slightly crooked jaw line that just made the boy that much more attractive.  Isaac felt as his skin began to glow as he looked at the boy.  His t-shirt covered what was clearly a toned body.  He felt his skin glow brighter and he had to force his lips to stay closed so that he wouldn’t let loose with his song.

Erica looked between Isaac and the boy who was clearly just as attracted to Isaac as Isaac was to him.

“Hi.”  Scott’s voice came out as a bit of a growl.  He cleared his throat before speaking again.  “I mean, hi.  I’m Scott.”  Scott held out his hand for Isaac who took it; but kept his mouth shut.  “Are you okay?  What’s your name?”

Isaac looked at Erica for help.  She sighed before speaking for him.  “His name is Isaac and he’s fine…he just has to keep his mouth shut or he’ll start to sing.”

“Sing?”

Melissa slapped Scott in the back of the head. 

“Ah!  Mom!  What was that for?”

“You were supposed to study up on Syrins.”

“Well…I mean…I was but then Danny and the guys called about a pickup game of Lacrosse and…”

“In Greek myth a siren’s song would lure sailors to jump from their ships or even sail their ships into the rocks that lined the island they lived on.  Their song was hypnotic.  The same is true for the Syrin race.  Only other Syrins are immune to it and in the teenage years, a Syrin has less control over their song.”

Eric pushed Isaac lightly; his skin had still not stopped glowing.  She rolled his eyes.

“But you should be flattered…Scott was it?  You should be flattered because Isaac is attracted to you.  He’s a good guy.  Hurt him and I’ll hurt you.”  Erica’s eyes flashed completely black as her Furie side came to the surface.  She kissed Isaac’s cheek before lacing her arm with Melissa’s.  “So you’re having a baby.  Congratulations…”  Erica continued speaking with Melissa as she led her to the car.  A woman in Melissa’s condition shouldn’t be out in the sun.

Scott watched his mother and the unnamed girl go.

“Don’t worry.  He’ll be able to talk soon.  I’m Jackson.  That girl was Erica, the big guy there is Boyd and this…” he shook Stiles slightly, “is Stiles.”

Scott nodded and greeted each of them before clearing his throat and gesturing to Derek.  “Mr. Dark and Broody here is Derek.  He’s Laura’s younger brother.”

Derek grunted, his eyes watching Stiles.  The boy stunk of fear and sorrow.  He wondered if his mother could help.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hale home was a large complex.  It consisted firstly of the large manor that housed the Hale family.  This manor consisted of bedrooms, bathrooms, two living rooms, a dining room, a media room, and a very large kitchen.  Its back yard was closed it by the other buildings that made up the Hale estate and was more of a garden than a back yard.  All sorts of vegetables grew there.  There was a small coy pond and the deck had a very large grill for the cooking of massive amounts of meat.

Coming off of the Northern and Southern sides of the house were simple hall ways that connected the main house to the housing complexes for the various aliens who had been purchased as slaves and freed upon arrival on earth.  To the North there was the housing for those that were single.  To the South was a large recreation facility.  Between the two and directly behind the Hale house was the complex meant for families who had not yet raised enough money to live on their own.

Each building had its own entrance, though it was sometimes easier to simply walk the halls that connected them all together and enclosed the massive garden.

All of this was set back on a two mile long road and surrounded by the forest of Beacon Hills and its nature preserve.

Of course, not everyone could be housed at the Beacon Hills Hale Estate, in fact; it was only a small number that actually lived here.

All new arrivals came to Beacon Hills and would eventually be sent to other Hale complexes around the planet where they could find jobs that would suit them best. 

As the two large SUV’s pulled up outside of the complex, Stiles felt like he was being driven to a fancy prison.  He slowly reached into his mouth, and under his tongue where he pulled out a golden chain connected to a basket which held the blue pearl he had found; what felt like a lifetime ago.

It had been uncomfortable to keep it there, but he had been forced to think quickly to keep it away from the pirates, so he had stashed it in the space between his tongue and gums. That area was sore now and he slowly ran his tongue along it to feel the indentation that the basket and chain had caused.

He ran his thumb tenderly over the pearl before drying off the chain and slipping it around his neck.  The pearl was warm against his chest and felt like a comforting weight.  He turned his head slowly to look at Isaac whose was looking out the back window at the SUV behind them which was being driven by Scott.  Isaac’s skin had stopped glowing, and he no longer felt the need to let loose his song.

“Do you think he likes me?”  Stiles rolled his eyes.

“It’s clear to see that the two of you are infatuated with one another.  I guess you’re already adapting to Earth better than the rest of us.”

Isaac turned back and let his bum fall onto the seat instead of being on his knees as he had been to look out the back window.  He could almost feel the sorrow coming off of his friend.

“It’s not a prison Stiles.”

The SUV was slowly pulling to a stop and Stiles heart skipped a beat in fear. 

“It’s just a gilded cage Isaac.”

“They’re giving us a chance here Stiles.  What would our lives be if the Hales had not purchased us?”

If they had not been forced into slavery…then life would have been a constant battle of finding food and some sort of job.  If they had been purchased by others…Stiles shuddered to think what would have happened to them.  Still, he could not shake the feeling that this was a prison.

Isaac reached out and took both of Stiles’ hands in his.  “It will take some time to adjust but we have a chance now Stiles.  We’ll have an education and jobs and we’ll be able to have families…to have free lives.”

Stiles could only hope that Isaac was right.

***

Perhaps this wasn’t just a gilded cage.  Stiles had figured that while the outside looked like a beautiful home that anyone would want to live in; that the rooms would be more like prison cells with uncomfortable cots and doors being locked at night.  Instead it was quite different.  Each bedroom had two full size beds with standard linens.  There were two dressers and two night stands.  There was also a table where school work could be done and an Earth television.

Hotels were pretty much the same throughout the universe; and this looked very much like it was a hotel room. 

Laura had taken it upon herself to show the group to their rooms.  Scott stuck to the back of the group, keeping a close eye on Isaac.

“Stiles, Isaac, this room will be yours.”  It was on the second floor of the complex and had the numbers 2-04 on it.  It was the fourth room on the second floor.  The floor was made of hard wood but had carpeting beneath the beds.  Both were done slightly differently.  All in all, it felt like a very comfortable place.  They were each given a key with their room number on it.  Stiles stepped in and moved to the bed closest to the window.  He sat down and felt the comfort of the bed.  He had expected something hard and unyielding.  This was like a cloud.

Stiles noticed how the others were continuing to move along, so he left the room to catch up to them.

Jackson and Boyd would be staying in room 2-06 which was right next to theirs while Erica would be rooming with a young woman in room 2-05 which was right across the hall.

That was when they met Lydia.

Laura knocked on the door to 2-05.  The door opened to reveal a short girl with strawberry blonde hair and painted red lips.  Her feet were bare and sunk into the plush carpet that this room had.

“Lydia, this is Erica.  She’ll be rooming with you.”

Lydia smiled brightly.  “It’s nice to meet you Erica.  I’m Lydia.  I’m a Vyxyn.”  Vyxyn were much like werewolves, though they took after foxes and had evolved on a very different planet.  They were well known for being very clever and often playing tricks.  “Peter saved me a year ago.  Can you believe my own parents sold me down the river when I was bitten?”  Lydia’s planet was much like Earth, and a species very much like humans had evolved there as well; which was why there were Vyxyn there just like there were werewolves on Earth.  There was the difference that Vyxyn were hunted on their planet freely whereas on Earth it was illegal to hunt werewolves.  Lydia loved Earth.  Not only was it safer and more tolerant than her home planet; but the fashion was way better.

“I’ve been given the job of bringing you and your friends shopping for clothes tomorrow after your physicals.”  Lydia reached out and took Erica’s hand, pulling her into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.  The boys and Laura could still hear Lydia talking from the other side.

“I hope Erica does kill her.”

“Lydia can hold her own.  Now, it’s late.  Dinner will be in one hour.  Scott will lead you to the kitchen here then. But I do suggest you all shower in your rooms.  You’ll find some more basic clothes in the dressers.  Oh, and I would suggest getting some sleep after you eat.  Lydia is taking you shopping and…well…it’s exhausting.” 

****  
  
Isaac stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist after drying off a bit.  Stiles had used the shower first, and had zoned out; which meant that Isaac’s shower had been shorter than he would have liked.  Still; now he was clean and he felt great.  There was something about space travel and Stasis that just made you feel…gross.

There was a knock on the door as he made his way into the main room.  Stiles was snoozing lightly on the bed by the window so Isaac opened the door to see who had come to visit him.  A blush quickly covered his cheeks when Scott appeared in the now open door.

“I…I…I…”  Isaac couldn’t get anything out.  Scott reached out with one hand and lightly pushed Isaac back so that he could enter the room and the door could close.  Scott’s eyes were glowing a molten golden but this time it wasn’t because he had just met the most beautiful boy he had ever seen…but because of what covered that boy’s body.

“What…who did this to you?”

Isaac looked away, a single tear slipping down his cheek.  His body was covered in small scars; some older than others.

“Some…I got when I was five.  Atha was invaded by the Tashi.  There was a lot of explosions and broken glass.  My father tried to protect me as we ran; but flying glass can be a bitch.  Others…most of them…my father didn’t really take the deaths of my mother and brother very well.”

If the man wasn’t dead; Scott would have Peter fly him to wherever he was so he could rip his throat out.  What kind of man did that to his son?  To his only living family?  Isaac turned to head to the dresser and retrieve some clothes; only to cause Scott to gasp in shock.  More scars covered his back as if the man had taken a belt to him; but it the two vertical scars on either side of his shoulder blades that had Scott gasping.

“What…did he do to you?”  Scott reached out and ran a finger along one of the slits, causing Isaac to gasp and jump in shock. 

“Those are my wings!”  His voice was high pitched as he jumped away from Scott and held the clothes that he had retrieved to his chest.

“Your…wings?  OH!  You mean that’s where your wings go in and out?”

Isaac nodded slowly.  “Yes.  Every Syrin has the marks.  They’re not scars…they’re sheaths.  And…they’re sensitive…so please….d…don’t do that again.”

A blush covered Scott’s cheeks and his eyes immediately turned back to their normal brown.  “So…touching them was…like…a sexual thing?”  Isaac nodded.  “Oh my god.  I just molested you.  I am SO sorry.”  Scott was starting to panic now.

“Don’t.  Scott…you didn’t know.  Um…did you…did you need something?”

Scott stopped panicking and nodded slowly.  He was now finally realizing that he was hearing Isaac’s voice for the first time now that his anger was gone.  It was beautiful.  Scott shook his head slowly and backed up towards the door. 

“It’s time for diner.  I came to gather you guys and bring you to the mess hall.”

Scott was out of the room like a shot, shutting the door haphazardly behind him before going to get the others and let them know it was time to eat.

This was when another realization hit him.  He had just seen Isaac…in nothing but a towel.

***

The metal was cold against Stiles’ chest.  He shivered slightly; the pear inside of its cage making a bell like sound around his neck.

“Sorry about that.  This wing needs to be kept colder to help prevent germs.”

“It’s okay.  I understand that you need to check my health.”

Melissa smiled softly and continued checking over all of Stiles’ vitals before taking some blood and finally giving him several shots that would help in the prevention of him getting any Earth illnesses that might make him very ill.  Stiles winced during each pinch of the needle.

“Can I go now then?”

“I’m sorry; there is one last thing I need to check.”

Stiles groaned.  Melissa had already checked every inch of his body…his naked body.  It had been awkward but a full physical like this was required for people new to the planet.

“What more could there be for you to look at?”

“Your wings.  I need to make sure that there are no tears in the membrane and that they have developed properly.”

Stiles groaned before turning around and letting two beautiful wings come from the slits in his back. 

Syrin wings were much like bat wings.  They had bones that stretched and held the membrane taunt so that it could catch the air, however they were shaped like a birds wings.  The membrane was covered in tiny shimmering scales of various colors.  Stiles were a golden sort of color, Jacksons were a pearly white, and Isaac’s were a rusty red.

“Could you give me a bit of light please?”

Syrin wings could also light up independently from the rest of the body.  The light made it easier to see if there was anything wrong with their wings.  Melissa checked both; making sure not to touch the sensitive wings as she examined them.

“Well, you and your friends all look to be the picture of perfect health.”

Stiles pulled his wings back in and pulled on the shirt that the Hales had provided.  Melissa stopped Stiles just before he could leave.

“Stiles?  How are you holding up?  I mean…”

“I know what you mean.  I miss him.  After my mother passed he was all that I had.  It was just the two of us for so long.  And it wasn’t like he died doing his job or from sickness.  He died giving up the last seat on the transport ship to me.  He died to protect me.  He died because of me.”

“Stiles, don’t say that.  I would have done the exact same thing for Scott if I the situation arose.  There isn’t one loving parent who wouldn’t have given up their life for their child.”  She took the boy into her arms and hugged him.  Stiles’ body shook and he finally let himself weep for his father.

“I’m here if you ever need to talk.”

“T…Thank you.”  Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.

****  
  
Erica looked up in awe at the massive building before her.

“And this is all for shopping?”

Lydia gave a large grin, her eyes flashing vibrant green for just a split second.  “Yep.  It’s called a Mall.”  Malls didn’t exist on any other planet.  You either had market places or you had shopping districts.  Market places were all outdoors and shopping districts were made of many different shops that were not connected.  You had to be outside in order to go from one to another.  A mall was all indoors and it was all dedicated to shopping.  This was good, because it was supposed to rain very soon.

Erica was ecstatic once she got inside of the mall.  There were so many clothes and she couldn’t wait to actually buy some.  Of course, Lydia insisted that they get the boys out of the way first.  It only took a couple of hours to buy the four of them everything that they needed.  It would have taken less time but as it turned out; Jackson liked fashion more than Lydia had thought while the others simply picked out what they thought would be comfortable.

The rest of the day was spent with the boys watching as Erica and Lydia went wild; building up the girl’s wardrobe.

Laura had been right.  This was exhausting.

***  
  
Stiles couldn’t sleep.  Every once in a while he would hear the rumble of thunder and it was easy to hear the sound of the rain hitting the ground.  Sorrow filled him so completely that he just couldn’t keep his eyes closed.  Every time he closed them he saw his father’s face as the man said his final good bye.

He turned his head to look at the sleeping Isaac.  Isaac had always been a deep sleeper.  The boy wouldn’t wake up.

Slowly Stiles slipped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and nothing else.  He had often done this after his mother had passed away.  Silently, Stiles snuck out of the house and slipped into the forest. 

His feet crunched on sticks and undergrowth as he slipped through the forest.  The sound of rain was like music as it fell against the full canopy before finally falling down onto his bare skin which was glowing faintly in the darkness.

It took fifteen minutes before he broke through the trees and ended up standing on a large rock hanging over a cliff.  He walked to the end and simply let the water fall down against his glowing skin.  His wings slipped out from his back, enjoying the sensation of rain wetting the scaled.  Stiles looked up at the full moon, shining through the clouds and opened his lips, letting his song fill the forest in a sorrowful melody.

****  
  
It was the full moon and the wolves of the Hale pack were out on the prowl.  Derek had broken off from the group and began walking towards the cliff.  It was too loud beneath the trees with the rain pouring down, he longed for a much quieter night.

As he moved closer to the cliff, the more distinct the sound of singing became.  At first he just caught a few notes on the breeze; but as he came closer, he found that his eyes had grown wet with tears as the sorrowful melody enveloped him in its embrace.

He didn’t understand the words; but somehow he knew that it was about loss and pain and the hope of rebirth.  It made his heart ache and filled him with joy at the same time.

Upon breaking through the tree line, he found himself standing before a beautiful creature.  It had glowing golden wings and pale skin that seemed to glow almost silver.  The voice was beautiful; and Derek wondered how he had not realized just how beautiful the owner of it was before.  He had simply written all of the Syrin’s off when they had arrived the day before; yet before him…was salvation and damnation and everything he never knew he wanted.

After Kate, he had thought that he had been ruined for anyone else.  Her betrayal had left his heart cold; yet it was melting with that voice.

He kept quiet as he made his way closer to the figure in front of him.  The figure quieted as the final notes of its song died.  Derek reached out slowly and ran his fingers gently along the delicate ridges of shimmering wings; and a musical moan was pulled from the beautiful slender throat of the creature.

Derek moved closer and pressed his wet, naked chest against the smooth expanse of the creature’s back; his nose buried itself into the crook of the Syrin’s neck and inhaled.  His pupils dilated as he memorized the scent of the creature that called to him.

“W…who are you?”

The creature was shaking now, and the scent was not displaying a hint of fear.  Derek reached around to the creature’s front and ran his hand up its chest before wrapping his long fingers tenderly around that beautiful slender throat.

He spun the Syrin around quickly so that they were face to face.  The scent of fear erupted as the Syrin looked upon the face of a beast.

No…Derek didn’t want to fear.  He caught sight of his own claws and ran his tongue along his teeth.  He was shifted.  No wonder the Syrin was frightened.  Derek forced his features to shift back to fully human with only his eyes remaining changed; a vibrant glowing blue.

“I’m Derek Hale.  Who are you?”

“I…I’m Stiles.”

“Stiles…” The name was foreign on Derek’s tongue, and yet he found that he wouldn’t mind saying it over and over again, for the rest of his life.  Derek moved closer again, his nose nudging at Stiles’ pale neck.  Stiles skin began growing brighter now, and the scent of fear changed sharply into something very different…arousal.

“Derek…”

“You smell…really amazing…”

Derek’s fingers slowly ran along Stiles’ body.  Then suddenly he wasn’t touching Stiles anymore.  He howled in frustration as he looked up at his uncle Peter who had tackled him.  Laura was standing with Stiles and wrapping a jacket around his shoulders.  Peter, and Derek’s newly arrived father began pulling Derek away while Laura led Stiles in the other direction.

“Stiles!  Stiles!”  Derek howled in frustration; but it was no use.  His entire pack was determined to keep him away from his Syrin.

***  
  
Stiles sat in the kitchen of the Hale house wearing clothes that apparently belonged to Derek.  In his hands he held a mug of a delicious beverage called ‘hot chocolate’.  It was amazing and it was warming him up slowly.

“My song…it didn’t do that.  I wasn’t calling to anyone with it…so why did he..?”

Laura smiled softly as she looked at Stiles.

“It’s the full moon Stiles.  Werewolves are in a heightened emotional state on the full moon.  If they like someone, they are more likely to act out of character and…well…do what Derek was about to do.  It’s the same reason why Scott wasn’t allowed near Isaac today.  If he was, he would have potentially attempted to mate with him.”

“I don’t understand.  Derek didn’t pay any attention to me the other day.  Why would he suddenly want to mate with me?”

“Derek’s last lover betrayed him.  She tried to kill all of us.  He shut his heart down after that.  But when he saw you tonight in his heightened emotional state he was able to feel.  His wolf has fallen in love with you; and your song probably melted his heart.  I know this must be scary for you Stiles…but…I…I need to thank you.  Derek has been so different since Kate.  He hasn’t been the brother I grew up with.  The brother I know and love.  He’s been a shell.  If…if this means that he’ll be his old self again.”

“But what if I’m not ready for something like that?”

Laura’s smile turned into a smirk.

“The speed of a relationship is determined by the submissive partner when it comes to werewolves.  You would be the submissive one.  Oh Stiles, baby; milk this for all it’s worth.”

“Laura!  Don’t tell him that?”

“Sorry mom.”

A beautiful women that looked like an older version of Laura had entered the room.  She sat down across from Stiles and smiled at him softly. 

“My daughter is right Stiles.  He would wait forever for you if he does intend to make you his mate.  He has already declared his intention to court you.  This is a lot to take in, child.  But sleep and in the morning; everything will seem…easier.”

Stiles hoped he could sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac yawned as he opened the door to his and Stiles’ room.  It was just after breakfast; and Stiles had fallen back to sleep.  Apparently a lot had happened the night before.  Stiles hadn’t had the energy to talk about it after he ate though and had gone right back to bed.

Isaac’s face broke out in a grin when Scott was revealed on the other side of the door.

“Scott!  Hey.”  He stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him so that they wouldn’t wake up Stiles.

“Hey, Isaac.  Is Stiles okay?  Something happened last night but no one will tell me what and Derek was even bitchier than usual at breakfast.”  Scott shook his head slowly.  “That wasn’t what I wanted to ask.  What I wanted to ask is if you would like to go on a date today.  You know…just the two of us having lunch together.  What do you say?”

It was obvious that Scott was nervous.  It was practically radiating off of the young werewolf.  Isaac smiled softly and brushed a few curls out of his eyes.

“Yea, that sounds great Scott.  I would love to have lunch with you.”

Scott’s face lit up in a grin.  “Great!  That’s awesome.  So…I’ll see you around noon then.” 

“Yea, noon sounds great.”

Isaac watched as Scott turned and nearly bumped into someone as he made his way back down the hall.  Isaac couldn’t stop grinning.

***  
  
The recreation building was filled with all sorts of fun things.  There were pool tables and video games.  There were computers and a library and there were places where people could just sit and talk.

Lydia had gathered the group together at a table near the snack station for coffee and hot chocolate.  Erica fiddled with the lid of her coffee cup before taking a sip and humming in approval.  The boys had been waiting for her approval before trying it.  Stiles had ignored the idea of coffee and gone straight for the hot chocolate.

“So, I hear that something happened last night.  You want to talk about it sweetie?”

Stiles blushed and shifted in his seat before looking up at his friends and then back down at his chocolate.

“I snuck out last night and went into the forest.  I sang and the sound must have attracted Derek Hale.  He um…He touched my wings and…”  Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his chair and took a small sip of his hot coffee before looking back around.  “Laura said that he wanted me.  I mean…as if anyone would want me.”

“Oh honey.  You have no idea just how beautiful you are…I mean…in the totally bottom sort of way.”

“Bottom?”

“Right, you’re new to Earth.  It means that you will be on the receiving end in a sexual situation.  Honey, Derek wants to put his…” she cleared her throat, “in your…”  She cleared her throat again.

Stiles blushed brightly and choked on the sip of hot chocolate he had taken.

“I’m a bit jealous actually.  Werewolves are some of the best mates you can have.  They’re loyal and mate for life.  The dominants…which is what Derek is…will do anything to protect their mates and children.  They’re very tender lovers.  Oh to have that big bad wolf huffing down my door.”  Lydia shuddered before blushing.  “I can only hope that I one day have kits with a wolf.”

Stiles shifted uncomfortably again.

“I…I don’t think…I mean…yes he’s attractive.  I can admit that.  But he’s a wolf and won’t he try to rip me to shreds and bite me and stuff.”

“Only if you ask him.”  Lydia smirked from behind the rim of her coffee mug.

“If he’s anything like Scott, then you shouldn’t have anything to worry about.  Scott is sweet.”  Isaac was grinning from ear to ear.  “He came by this morning to ask me to have lunch with him at noon.”  A frown furrowed the young Syrin’s brow.  “When is noon exactly?”

“Noon is twelve AM.  You have about fifteen minutes before then.”

Isaac nodded his thanks to Lydia before taking another sip of his coffee.  It was actually a nice beverage.

Their discussion moved from talking about Derek’s interest in Stiles to other things; like how school would start up in a couple of weeks.

After fifteen minutes Scott entered and Isaac got up to leave with him.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do Scotty boy!”

“Lydia…you would do everything.”

Lydia simply smirked.

***  
  
Isaac carried the tarp and blanket as he followed Scott through the forest.  Scott carried their lunch in a picnic basket.

“Where are we going?”

“The lake.  We’re almost there.”

Scott took Isaac’s hand with his free one and helped him step over some tree roots.  After ten minutes of walking they arrived at the bank of a calm lake.  It was beautiful.  Isaac smiled softly and helped Scott spread out the tarp on the wet ground before spreading the blanket out over top of it so that it would stay dry.  They sat down and Scott removed the food from the basket as well as the plates and silverware.

Scott dished out the food and handed a plate to Isaac who took a fork and began eating some of the marinade meat; Isaac moaned softly.

“What type of animal is this?”

“It’s cow.  It’s called beef.”

“It’s delicious.”

Scott smiled brightly.  “Thanks.  I made it myself.  I mean…Peter supervised to make sure I didn’t end up giving you food poisoning, but other than that…”

“It’s great Scott.”

They ate in silence for a little while before Scott decided that he really wanted to know more about Isaac.

“What was Atha like?”

Isaac smiled softly.  “It was a beautiful place; even if the royals were assholes that banned everyone from flying.  Stiles, Erica, Jackson and I lived near the ocean.  Every morning Stiles and I would go out and harvest Ruby Clams to sell as the sun came up.  Its strenuous work digging for them; but watching the sunrise as we worked made it worth it.”  He told Isaac of the town he grew up in; and of a school trip to the capitol where they were given a tour of the crystal palace where the royal family lives.  He told Scott of the horror of the Tashi invading his home and how his mother had died because she was a nurse and his brother had died because he was military.  Hospitals and military facilities were the first to be destroyed.  He told about how great his father had once been before the grief had become too much and he had turned on him.

“My mother left my father because he was abusive.  She didn’t know it at first.  He would tell me to keep my bruises covered.  But then I started having asthma attacks and I had to take my shirt off in front of her and she saw…It was only a year later that she found Peter.  My father tried to get joint custody; but Peter threatened to rip him to shreds if he forced the issue.  When I was fourteen, Peter asked the Hale alpha to give me the bite after a particularly nasty asthma attack that forced me into the hospital.”

Isaac tilted his head to the side as he looked at Scott.  He had thought he was the only one whose father had abused him.  He took Scott’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

They finished eating and sat like that in silence, just watching as the waves lapped against the shore.

As the summer sun beat down; the two grew warm.  Isaac stood and stripped out of his shirt, shoes, and jeans so that he was only in his boxers.  He made his way towards the water and slipped into its cool depths.  Scott watched in awe.  Had Isaac just stripped down to his boxers in front of him?  A wave of desire pulsed through Scott and he had to force it down.  He stood and removed his own clothes and slipped into the water, shivering lightly at the cold water.

“How are you not freezing?”

“This is nothing compared to the ocean near where I lived.  That water was cold.  This is refreshing.”

Isaac laughed softly and splashed Scott, hoping that playing would take his mind off of how cold he was.  Scott laughed and splashed back.  They began play fighting and wrestling in the water before finally just treading water as they looked at one another.

Scott slowly moved closer and leaned in to kiss Isaac’s soft pink lips.  Isaac gasped a bit in shock.  It was the first time anyone had kissed him.  Isaac moved closer to Scott so that their bodies pressed together.  They kissed for a few moments before Scott slowly pulled away before resting his nose in the crook of Isaac’s neck so that he could take in his scent.

“Isaac.  I…well wolves mate for life, and they need to court anyone who they wish to one day become their mate.  So…I guess what I’m saying is…may I court you?”

Isaac’s heart began pounding in his chest and his skin began glowing.  He smiled softly and slowly ran a hand up Scott’s chest; causing the other boy to shiver.  He nuzzled his nose lightly against Scott’s neck before bringing his lips to Scott’s ear, and softly singing.

It was his acceptance of Scott’s proposal.  A few minutes later they were back on the beach and letting their bodies dry in the sunlight as they lay together.  Neither could brush the smiles from their faces.

****  
  
Mrs. Hale had come to collect Stiles just minutes after Isaac had left with Scott.  She wished to spend some time with her potential son in law and what better way than to work in the flower garden?

Mrs. Hale took great pride in her flowers.  Now she was coming to collect some of the precious blooms for a bouquet for the table.

Stiles was snipping some roses and winced when he accidently pricked his finger.  He turned around with his finger in his mouth; only for his eyes to grow wide when he came face to face with Derek Hale.

“You okay?”

Stiles removed his finger from his mouth and nodded.  “Just a prick.  I’m fine.”

Derek nodded slowly before gesturing towards a bench near the coy pond.  “Can we talk?”

Stiles looked back at Derek’s mother who was shooing him off.  Stiles took a deep breath before following Derek towards the coy pond.  Stiles sat down and looked at the fish swimming happily together.

“I’m sorry about last night.”

Stiles looked away from the fish to look up at Derek.

“I wasn’t expecting…that…to happen.  I don’t usually lose control like that.  Not even around…her…on the full moon.”  He shook his head slowly.  “Still; what I did is inexcusable.  I apologize for my behavior.  Still; the fact that I acted in such a way is a big thing.  I’ve never acted like that before.  I’ve never cared about anything like that before.  My wolf…it wants you.  It wants to be the reason you sing.  And I…I find you beautiful.  I want to get to know you Stiles.  I want to court you.”

Stiles looked back down at the pond and its fish before slowly reaching up to his neck.  He thought about what Lydia had said…other than the sexual things.  She said that werewolves protect their mates and cared for them.  She said that they were some of the best mates that you could have and that they mated for life.

As he had been talking with Mrs. Hale, she had mentioned that a wolf needed to court someone that they ended to take as a mate.  Derek wanted to spend his life with him.

“You barley know me.”

“That’s kind of what the courting is about.  My wolf already wants you, and I already find you to be beautiful…it’s so that we can get to know one another and see if we can fall in love.”

Stiles nodded slowly before reaching up to his neck and removing the golden chain from his neck.  He looked at the blue pearl before handing the chain and pearl over to Derek.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a rare pearl from my planet.  Some Syrin’s sing when accepting such proposals…some give gifts.  The pearl means a lot to me.”

“So…this is you accepting my request to court you?”

Stiles nodded before reaching out and taking the chain so he could place it around Derek’s neck.  Derek’s eyebrow rose as he felt the pearl touch his chest.

“It’s warm…like it’s alive.”

“It is a very special pearl.”

He prayed that he wasn’t making the wrong decision. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday; the day after Scott has asked to court Isaac and Derek had asked to court Stiles.  Isaac, Stiles, and Jackson were standing in a clearing with Derek and Scott off in the distance a bit; sitting and watching.  The three Syrins stood there with their shirts off and their wings out as they waited for their instructor to appear.  Erica wasn’t there because her wings were only half the size of a Syrin’s due to her heritage.  She would never be able to fly.

Jackson had his back to the field they were standing in as he spoke to Isaac and Stiles.

“So, are you guys going to be moving into the Hale house or something?”

Stiles blushed lightly; but Isaac answered.

“Courting can take several years; and in the end the wolf may part ways with the one that they’re courting.  We won’t move into the Hale hose unless we become mates with them.”

Jackson nodded before sighing.

“It’s going to be lonely without you guys there.  God; and Boyd snores so loud!  After the first night I decided to go to bed before him so I could be out before he started…”  He was distracted by the sound of wings beating and a sudden breeze that came from above.

Jackson turned and looked up at the image; the sun behind it making it impossible to see anything more than the outline.  The wings were massive; much larger than a Syrin’s wings and a single raven black feather fell down and landed in Jackson’s open hand.  As the light caught it; it began reflecting blues, reds, and greens.  It was beautiful.

When he looked back up from the feather, its owner had landed before them.

Jackson’s skin instantly started glowing and he tripped over his own feet as he forced himself closer to the being in front of him.  He had beautifully tanned skin and short dark hair.  He had a muscular body and his wings stretched out in a twenty foot wingspan.  The being’s wings closed and simply rested hanging from his back.  They looked like a bird’s wings and the man looked much like Earth’s bible’s depiction of angels. 

Jackson opened his mouth to speak, but a few musical notes fell out.  He closed his mouth quickly and slapped his hand over it.

The being smiled brightly, showing off amazing dimples.  Jackson melted.

“Hey.  I’m Danny.  I’m a Nephilim.”  On Earth, Nephilim were once thought to be the children of angels.  The species had gotten their name because they looked like angels; but were from another galaxy entirely.  “So, what are your names?”

Isaac raised his hand.  “I’m Isaac, that’s Stiles, and Mr. Shiny over there is Jackson.”

Danny smiled brightly at Jackson.

“It’s nice to meet you Jackson.”

Derek cleared his throat.  “Woo him on your own time Mahealani.”

A light blush made Danny’s cheeks grow golden.  “Yes sir.”  Danny reluctantly took a few steps away, and Jackson’s glow faded in sadness that the Nephilim was no longer standing so close to him.  “I am your flying instructor.”

“Really?  I always wanted to learn to fly.”  Stiles uselessly flapped his wings a few times; but they didn’t move as freely as they should have.  The muscles of his wings were not strong.  No one his age had strong wings…unless they were part of the royal family.  It was because they were forbidden from flying on Atha.

Danny winced as he saw Stiles’ weak attempt at flapping his wings.

“Yes, but we’ll have to work on your wing muscles first.  It’s not going to be easy and it will take some time.  It will be painful as well; but it will be worth it.  Flying…makes you feel so free.”

Danny closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered how free he had felt just before landing.

Maybe someday soon he would be flying freely with Jackson.

***  
  
Jackson gasped as he was shoved against a tree, moaning as Danny’s lips latched onto his neck.  He could feel the mark forming and somehow he loved the idea that Danny was marking him.  His skin was glowing again as Danny ran his hands slowly down his chest, his thumbs paying particular attention to his nipples, causing the tiny buds to harden.  Danny slowly pulled away from Jackson’s neck to look at the mark he had left.  Jackson noticed how the iris of his eyes turned from their normal beautiful chocolate brown to molten silver.

Jackson shivered at the sensation of silken wings brushing against his heated flesh.

“Danny…”  The name came out like a song and it caused Danny to shiver.

His species was special.  They were one of the few species in the universe that knew their mate upon sight and scent.  He had been scenting his mate’s scent on the air around the Hale estate for a couple of days now, and when he first saw Jackson; he knew that he was his.

Nephilim never waited long to claim their mates.

“You’re mine”

“Yours.”

Danny gave a half grin at the word.

“I want to mate with you.  I want to make you mine.”

Danny reached down between them and slowly rubbed the bulge in Jackson’s jeans; causing the Syrin to purr in delight as he slowly bucked his hips forward into the hand.

“I…I want that too.”  Jackson winced as the coarse bark of the tree bit into his back.  “But not here.”

Danny tilted his head to the side and nodded as he pulled away slowly.

“I have my own place.  It’s small; but it’s mine.”

Jackson nodded slowly.

“Good, then hold on tight.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Jackson and pulled him into his arms bridal style before looking up at the sky.  He gave a powerful thrust of his wings; and then they were in the air; high off of the ground.

***  
  
The apartment was small and consisted of a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom.  Danny had landed on a balcony just outside of the living room and set Jackson down before opening the sliding glass door.  He stepped inside and Jackson gladly followed him.

The apartment was charming.  There was a nice sized television and a comfortable looking couch in the living room.  The balcony looked out over the forest.  Jackson gave a small flap of his wings before wincing lightly.  Now that he had stopped exercising them; they had started to grow stiff and painful.  Danny frowned as his own wings seemingly shrunk into nothingness and appeared as nothing more than tattoos on his back.

“Are you okay?”

Jackson blushed lightly.  “I’m not used to moving them so much.”

Danny nodded softly before leading Jackson into his bedroom.

“Lie down on your stomach.”

Jackson crawled onto the comfortable looking bed and pulled one of the pillows under his chest.  He wings hung down on either side of him.  After a few moments, the bed dipped behind him as Danny placed his knees on either side of Jackson’s hips.  His hands were moist with lotion as he slowly started massaging the sore muscles where his wings joined his back.

Jackson gasped and pushed back up against Danny’s hands.  His skin began glowing brighter as the touch of his wings aroused him.

“Are you okay, Jackson?”

A blush covered Jackson’s cheeks.  “Syrin wings…are sensitive to touch.”  There had been a lot of porn among his kind that featured both men and women being worked to completion by having their wings pet.  Jackson couldn’t help but buck his hips down into the bed, his ass coming up to rub against Danny’s clothed groin.

The Nephilim groaned lightly and ran his hands up along the ridge of Jackson’s wings, his fingers running over the beautiful scales.  Jackson didn’t want it to happen like this though.  He wanted to cum with Danny buried deep inside of him.  He slowly pushed Danny away before pulling his wings back into his body.

“Why did you pull them in?”

“Because if you kept it up…I would have cum.”

“Isn’t that the point?”  Danny smirked lightly and nuzzled lightly along Jackson’s neck; taking in his scent.

“I want it to happen with you buried inside of me.”

Danny growled lightly and pinned Jackson back against the bed.  He kissed Jackson’s lip with a searing kiss.  His tongue mapped out the inside of Jacksons’ mouth, memorizing his exotic taste.  Danny’s hands slowly ran along Jackson’s glowing body.  His mouth soon began following the path.  Danny smirked when his lips got to Jackson’s chest.  He slowly licked at one tiny pink nipple, earning a moan from Jackson.  Danny slowly took the bud between his lips and sucked the bud to a hard peak before nipping and soothing it with his tongue.  He gave the other the same treatment before slowly kissing down towards Jackson’s stomach.

“You’re so beautiful Jackson.”

Jackson licked his dry lips, half hooded eyes looking down at Danny.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Danny gave another smirk as he kissed down to the waistband of Jackson’s jeans.  He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Jackson’s jeans and tugged them down to his thighs.  Danny mouthed at Jackson’s erection through his boxers, electing a moan and a small thrust from the Syrin beneath him.

Danny pulled down Jackson’s pants and boxers and stood, taking in the sight of the Syrin in front of him.  Jackson shifted under the intense stair of the Nephilim and watched as Danny palmed at himself inside of his jeans.  Jackson felt his cock twitch in anticipation.  He slowly reached down and rubbed the palm of his hand teasingly up and down his aching dick.

“What are you waiting for?”

Danny smirked and slowly removed his own jeans and crawled back onto the bed.  He kissed Jackson’s lips deeply as his hand slowly slid down the Syrin’s chest to his prick.  Danny’s fingers wrapped around the hard length and slowly stroked, his thumb spreading a bit of precum over the tip. 

Jackson gasped and whined into the kiss as his hips rocked into Danny’s hand.

The Nephilim pushed him back against the bed and kissed down his body again before taking Jackson’s weeping prick into his mouth.  Jackson threw his head back and gasped as the hot suction of Danny’s mouth wrapped around his dick.  Danny bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling his mouth off and licking a line down to his balls.  He sucked and licked at them before spreading Jackson’s legs wider and lifting his lips.

“W…what are you doing?”

Danny only smirked before licking at the tight pink pucker of Jackson’s entrance.  Jackson gasped and tried to slam his legs closed at the odd sensation, instead he only ended up clutching Danny’s head between his thighs; pulling the Nephilim in closer.

Danny massaged Jackson’s thighs and slowly brought his hands back to Jackson’s ass.  He slowly ran his thumb around Jackson’s entrance, teasing at the flesh before slowly pulling out from between Jackson’s legs.  Danny went to reach for a bottle of lube that he kept in his bed stand.  Jackson stopped him.

“Don’t need it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“My kind…self-lubricate.”  Jackson’s cheeks were bright red. 

“Is that so?”  Danny slowly ran his index finger around Jacksons’ entrance before slowly slipping his finger inside.  Jackson’ hadn’t lied.  He was tight, hot, and wet around his finger.  Danny groaned and bucked his hips slightly as he moved his finger inside of Jackson.  The Syrin scrunched up his nose at the new sensation.  It didn’t hurt; but it felt strange.  Danny soon added a second finger and began stretching Jackson in earnest.  He scissored his fingers inside of Jackson’s tight hole before curling his fingers in just the right way to have Jackson arching up off of the bed and grabbing at his hair.

“D…Danny!  Do that again!  Please…”

Danny simply smirked and added a third finger, stretching Jackson wider as he continued to tease that small bundle of nerves.  After a few more minutes of making Jackson moan and squirm; he pulled his fingers free and slowly began licking Jackson’s juices from them.

Jackson gasped at the sight and sat up to tug on Danny’s boxers.  His hand slipped into Danny’s boxers and his fingers wrapped around his hard cock.  He started stroking Danny up and down as he pressed their bodies together.  Jackson licked along the shell of Danny’s ear before opening his lips and singing into Danny’s ear.

Danny’s body was instantly on fire and his cock harder than it had ever been.

Danny pushed Jackson back and ripped his boxers off.  His ten inch cock bounced slightly against his stomach and caused Jackson to moan upon seeing it.  He wanted it inside of him.  He wanted it pounding inside of him, he wanted it cumming inside of him and filling him with Danny’s seed.

Jackson lay back and spread his legs open.  He reached down slowly and slipped two fingers inside of himself, letting out a noise that was like a whimper mixed with his song.

Danny watched in awe before slowly grabbing Jackson’s exploring hand by the wrist and pinning it above his head.

“Are you ready?  Do you want me inside of you?”

Jackson could only nod.

Danny lined up his hard aching cock with Jackson’s entrance and pushed into Jackson with one deep hard thrust.  Jackson arched into Danny; and Danny looked down at where their bodies were joined together.  Danny smirked and pulled out slightly before pushing back into Jackson’s tight hole.  It was so hot, so tight, so wet around his cock.

Jackson’s legs wrapped around him; pulling him closer.  Danny’s molten silver eyes looked down into Jackson’s beautiful blue eyes.  He captured Jackson’s lips in a deep kiss before pulling out of Jackson nearly all of the way and thrusting back in.  Jackson gasped into the kiss, his body glowing brighter.

Danny set up a steady pace, thrusting into Jackson over and over again as mouths and hands explored one another.

Danny shifted his hips slightly, the fingers of one hand digging into the skin of Jacksons’ hip as he thrust in hard.  Jackson cried out.

“Again!  There!  Faster!”

Danny nodded; sweat dripping from his body onto Jackson’s.  Their scents mingled as he continued thrusting hard and fast against Jackson’s sweet spot.  Every time the Syrin’s lips opened, his song rang out; making Danny’s body hotter and more aroused.  Danny was close.  He slipped his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Jackson’s heavily weeping cock.  He whispered sweet nothings in Jackson’s ear as he thrust steadily into him.

“You’re so beautiful Jackson.  Sing for me.  Cum for me.”

Jackson whimpered before throwing his head back once more.  His song ripped from his throat in a golden glow that wrapped around Danny’s body before sinking into his skin.  Hot streams of silvery cum shot from Jackson’s cock and hit their chests before dribbling over Danny’s hand.

When Jackson came, his walls spasmed around Danny’s cock.  He threw back his head and cried out Jackson’s name before leaning down and sinking his teeth into the spot over Jacksons’ heart just as hot streams of cum shot out of his dick and deep into Jackson’s body.

They stayed like that for a few moments.  The golden glow of Jackson’s song had become a physical mark upon Danny’s skin, leaving odd symbols in spiral over Danny’s heart.  It was like a tattoo made of gold. 

The mark that Danny had left on Jackson’s chest began to heal almost immediately; leaving the impression of Danny’s teeth forever scarred in Jackson’s skin.

Danny slowly slipped from Jackson’s body; some of his cum leaking out of Jackson’s ass and onto the bed.  He reached down and between Jacksons’ thighs and slowly pushed some of it back in before lazily licking up the cum on Jacksons’ chest.

Jackson purred lightly before burring his head against Danny’s chest and slowly drifting off into sleep as the Nephilim…his new mate…held him.

 

 

 


	7. Fair Ground

Jackson sat in the Hale kitchen with Danny, Laura, Peter, Melissa, and Mrs. Hale who was the head of ‘housing’.  Jackson had tried sitting in his own seat; but Danny had pulled the Syrin into his lap and held him tightly. 

“I have to say that this is unexpected.  Derek told me of your interest in one another but I did not expect you two to mate so soon.  Normally we would insist that you live here for at least a year; but given that you are newly mated with someone that has their own home just a few miles away…there are two choices.  One, you can live with Danny at his apartment, or two; you can both move into the Family building.  Either way, you will still be expected to go to school and you will still be expected to go to counseling.”

Jackson tilted his head to side in thought.  Really, it wasn’t his decision; it all fell on Danny.

“We’ll stay here.”

He hadn’t expected Danny to say that.

“He needs to be around his own kind and I would feel better if we were somewhere safe away from the normal populace until the bond truly sets in.”  That would take about a week.  Danny would be very possessive of him until then.  Not that Jackson minded at all.

“Very well.  I will have a room prepared for you.  Until then; you should head to the recreation house.  I’ll find you there.”

***  
  
The energy surrounding Jackson was different.  It was the first thing that Stiles and Isaac could feel when they entered the recreation house.  Then they had spotted Jackson curled up on their flight instructor’s lap and they had known that Jackson had mated.  Erica and Boyd didn’t seem to care as they were playing an old Earth gave called ‘air hockey’; but the two full Syrins were curious.

“What’s it like?”

Isaac sat down first while Stiles had got to get himself a big mug of hot chocolate before curling up on the couch next to Isaac.

“What do you mean?”  Jackson shifted in Danny’s lap so that he was facing the unmated males.

“Well for one…does the sex hurt?”  Stiles followed up his question with a tiny sip of coco.

Jackson’s cheeks grew pink and he shifted on Jackson’s lap again, causing the Nephilim to shiver at the friction the little Syrin was causing.

“No.  I mean, it felt strange at first but our species is made for two males to mate.  We self-lubricate and...when prepared properly there is nothing to worry about.”

Stiles blushed and sunk down in the couch, holding the mug in front of his face to hide his embarrassment.

“What does the connection feel like?”  Isaac leaned forward; all ears.

“It’s nice.  It’s like this comfortable warmth spreading through my entire body that just sort of hums whenever Danny is really close.  It feels like I’m complete.  Which is strange because I never knew that something was missing before.”

Isaac hummed softly in thought.  It sounded nice.

As if the two wolves knew the subject matter of their conversation; Scott and Derek entered the recreation room.  Scott was carrying a single flower which he gave to Isaac.  Derek looked at the flower with a scowl; but it was only because he wished that he had thought of that.  Scott moved to sit with Isaac while Derek continued standing in front of Stiles.

“There is a fair in town.  There are rides and games and food.  I wanted to know if you would like to come with me.”

Stiles could tell that Derek felt uncomfortable.  The Syrin stood and gave a small nod of agreement. 

“The fair sounds fun.  Maybe you can win me something.”  Derek seemed to perk up at the idea of winning something for Stiles.  In the wolf’s mind; it was more meaningful to win it than to simply pick it from the garden right before showing up.  Winning meant showing off his prowess, and if he won then maybe Stiles would see him as better mate material.

“Well then, let’s go.”  Derek held his hand out to Stiles who gladly took it; only to frown at his unfinished hot chocolate.  He took another sip before handing the rest over to Isaac who gladly began drinking the hot concoction.

“Right!  Let’s go!”

****  
  
 What was usually a dusty lot had been transformed for the Beacon Hills Fair.  There were rides and games.  There were contests and shows.  But best of all was the food.  Derek had chosen today to take Stiles to the fair because of a certain contest that the Hale family entered every year and won.  It was only around nine in the morning so the majority of the fair grounds were empty; but the cooking tents were filled with chefs beginning to cook their contest entry.

“What smells so good?”

“It’s the Wild Cook Off.  Every year the theme changes.  Last year it was chili.  The year before that it was Barbeque.  One year it was even just plain burgers.  This year is the most interesting of them all though.  This year, the main staple of the dish has to come from the wild.  My father and Uncle Peter cook in the cook off together every year.  They’ve won for the past five years.  This year they’re doing a venison stew using one of the deer that the pack took down on the full moon.”

This area was filled with various people coming and going; so Derek took Stiles hand in his own so that they wouldn’t get separated.  Five tents down and they came across Peter browning some wonderful smelling meet in a large caldron like pot that sat over a large open flame.  Peter had long tongs so that he could reach in and flip the meat from time to time.  There was a man in the front chopping up vegetables.  This man held a striking resemblance to Derek.

“Son!”

Derek leaned over the front table to give his father a hug before resting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.  Mr. Hale hadn’t been properly introduced to the Syrin that had sparked his son’s interest; and he took a moment to examine him now.

He held in the comment he wanted to make on how the Syrin would make beautiful pups and how the mating season for the unmated would be coming in the winter.  Instead he simply smiled big.

“Hello there.  I’m Eric, Derek’s father and Peter’s big brother.  It’s nice to meet you Stiles.  You’ll be coming here around voting time to taste the Hale family stew right?”

“Yes sir.  I imagine Derek and I will be coming back here around that time.  The venison already smells wonderful.”

“It’s about to get better, kiddo. Derek; would you do the honors of opening this for me?”  Peter handed over a bottle of wine.  Eric handed his son a cork and watched as he removed it; letting out the aroma of the red wine.  Peter happily took the bottle back and poured it into the caldron with the meat to deglaze the pan from what the meat had left behind in its browning.  It cooked alone in the wine for a while before Eric added in the many cut vegetables and other secret ingredients were added along with water in slow enough increments that it would heat up faster where as it could take all day if added all at once.

“Remember boys, tasting is at four.  And bring your uncle and I something to eat around noon!”

Derek agreed and strolled with Stiles where local vendors were peddling their wares.  There were crafts from so many different planets and so many different races.  There was nothing that really caught his eye until they came to where an old female wolf from a smaller pack just outside of Beacon Hills was selling things.  This woman sat out front while her son sat at a machine in the back.  There were all sorts of leather straps to be worn on the wrist and all sorts of designs that could be engraved on them.  There were even silver and gold charms that could be added.  One of the symbols in the book was the same symbol that Stiles had briefly glimpsed on Derek’s back.

“That’s a triskele.  Among wolves it stands for the alpha, the beta, and the omega.  The Hale men have worn it branded into their skin for generations.  My father’s is on his left shoulder and Peter has his on the right.  Mine is on my back.”

“I like it.”

A strange happy buzz began humming through Derek’s chest.  “Stiles…I would be honored if you wore my mark. That is…if you would like to.”

Stiles smiled softly and nodded.  He would like that.  They found a strap that was about two and a half inches wide and laced up on the bottom with leather cord.  The woman handed it to her son who began etching the triskele into the leather with the machine; in the very center of the strap.  Derek then paid the woman and began lacing up the strap on Stiles’ arm.  The dark brown leather looked as if it had always belonged there, and Derek couldn’t hold back the smile at seeing his mark being worn by the Syrin.

Stiles mimicked his smile before his eyes grew wide as he heard screaming.

“What the hell is that?”

“The rides have started up.  That is the sound of people screaming in pure terror and in pure delight and some, wondering why the hell they got on the ride in the first place.”

“Can we ride some of those?”

“Of course.”

They had come to a ticket booth where Derek purchased a sheet of tickets and folded them up before slipping them into his pocket.  He led Stiles along to where all of the rides were and let the Syrin look around.  Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and tugged hard; pulling the wolf into a run towards the ride that Stiles wanted to go to first.

This ride looked like a giant ship.  Riders were harnessed into the seats with shoulder straps as the ride went completely upside down at times.

“Why are we strapped in like this?  Not all the rides have these.”

“The ride goes upside down.”

“Oh.  That sounds fun.”

It was gentle at first, simply rocking back and forth as it picked up momentum.  Then it would nearly stop hanging upside down before falling back the way it had come.  Eventually it made full rotations and by this time Stiles was screaming his head off in delight while Derek simply couldn’t stop laughing.  This was great.  He hadn’t done this in years.

Their next ride made them so dizzy that they had to lean against one another in order to avoid falling over.  After five rides, they decided that it was time to eat lunch.  They gathered hamburgers and fries and carried them to where the Wild Cook Off tents where.

The stew was boiling by now and was thicker than it had been when the brothers had started.  They took turns working a paddle through the thick stew to keep it from burning over the direct flame.

“Lunch is up!”

There were several chairs along the length of the table so that family could stop by and sit.  Peter ate his burger with one hand while stirring the stew while Eric sat down with his son and Stiles

“So, what are these called again?”

Stiles held up a fried orange spear.

“That is a sweet potato fry.”

Stiles bit into it and hummed in thought.  It was good; but he wanted to try those other ones too.

“And what about these?”  Now he was holding up a long curly fry that was only orange from the seasonings on it.

“That is called a curly fry.”

Stiles bit into the curly fry and froze as it hit his tongue.  His taste buds erupted and a goofy grin grew on his face as he stuffed the rest of the fry into his mouth. 

“It looks like Stiles found his favorite fry.”

****  
  
They had left the tents and Stiles had wanted to try more foods.  They started by splitting a fried dough covered in powdered sugar, and then Stiles had practically demanded the caramel apple rolled in colorful sprinkles.  Stiles enjoyed the soft sweetness on the outside mixed with the crisp, cool, tartness on the inside.  He nearly devoured the core, but Derek had stopped him in time.

They had decided to watch some of the entertainment and had found themselves under a tent where a band was playing.  Couples were dancing, and Stiles stood there swaying along to the music.

Derek wanted to tell him how beautiful he was…but he couldn’t find the words.

***

“Do you see something you want Stiles?”

They were walking along the long row of games.  Derek wanted…no…Derek _needed_ to win something for Stiles.

“Oh!  That stuffed wolf.  It has your eyes.”

Hanging over the Milk Bottle game was a stuffed wolf with soft looking black fur and vibrant blue eyes.  All he had to do to win it was knock down three sets of bottles with three balls each.  Derek had played baseball in high school.  He had no problem completely knocking the three pyramids down and causing all of the bottles to fall to the ground.  Stiles reached out as the operator handed over the wolf.  Stiles brought it to his chest and hugged it tightly before looking up at Derek with happiness in his eyes.

“Thank you!”

Take that Scott!  Winning a stuffed wolf was better than a single flower any day!

***  
  
Stiles had been eating all day; and he had thought that he couldn’t fit in another bite, but the stew had called to him and he had been unable to deny the steamy cup as the air grew cooler.  The meat was tender and flavorful; and the vegetables were cooked to perfection.  It would come of no surprise when the family would get the call the next morning that they had won.

***  
  
The sun had fully set and Stiles shivered as the chilly air bit at his warm body.  He was looking up at the sky and waiting for the fireworks that Derek had promised him.  Stiles had only seen fireworks once in his life, and he was almost too little to remember it.

Stiles teeth had just started clicking together when something warm that smelled wholly of Derek wrapped around him.  Stiles was stunned to see that it was the wolf’s leather jacket.  Stiles slipped his arms through the sleeves and suddenly felt much warmer.  His warmth only grew a Derek wrapped his arms around him.  He could feel his skin igniting as it began to glow softly in the darkness.  The wolf nuzzled at his neck and took in his scent.

“I had a lot of fun today.”

“Me too, Stiles.  I haven’t had this much fun in at least six years.  I never thought I would be able to have this much fun again.”

Stiles couldn’t stop his grin as he moved closer into Derek’s arms.  He wasn’t sure how it had happened; but the wolf was sneaking past his defenses and into his heart.

Stiles jumped a bit when the first explosion sounded in the night.  His face then lit up in awe as the colors erupted in the sky.  Stiles watched the fireworks filled with awe.  Derek…watched Stiles.


End file.
